This love
by bluemind61
Summary: FF for Junhyung x yoseob (Junseob) - yaoi - DONT LIKE DONT READ - I'M BACK FOR HIBERNASI :D - this ff for you guys :D - summarynya hanya i will waiting if you until there is no reason - i hope you guys like it :D - selamat membaca :D


This love...

Junhyung x Yoseob...

Dont like dont read okai ;)

This is story is mine okai ;)

Lets reading, happy reading yaaa ^^

*Note all Yoseob part*

Hari ini masi tampak seperti kemarin...

Aku bangun di pagi hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Bukan maksudku tidak mensyukuri bahwa aku masih dapat bernafas, masih dapat menjalankan hidupku. Aku bersykur tapi aku merindukannya...

Merindukan dirinya yang memelukku dari belakang lalu mengecup leherku. Dia pula yang akan selalu tersenyum dengan semua ulahku dan keisenganku atau ketika aku sedih dia yang akan memelukku dengan eratnya.

Aku merindukan semuanya, semua yang ada dirinya.

Dirinya, junhyung kekasihku.

Kekasih? Haruskah aku masih berharap kau adalah kekasihku?

~Flashback~

Aku tidak percaya ada cinta di dunia ini. Dunia ini hanya penuh kebohongan, kemunafikkan dan aku sudah muak dengan hal itu.

"YOSEOB! Appa tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk melakukan hal itu!" Teriak appaku yang dapat dilihat dari aura mukanya yang tegas.

"Kapan kau pernah mendidikku?! KAPAN?! HAH?! KAPAN?! YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HANYA UANG DAN UANG dan GADIS ini yang mengaku sebagai eommaku?! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK PUNYA EOMMA SEPERTI DIA?!" Ujarku marah langsung berlari keluar rumah

Yaa begitulah ritual sehari-hariku, bertengkar, bertengkar dan bertengkar dengan appaku dan gadis barunya yang baru dinikahinya.

Aku bosan selalu seperti ini, ingin rasanya aku mengakhiri hidupku, bunuh diri namun sayang itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan, karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak bunuh diri karena masalah ini lagipula eommaku kandungku pasti sedih disurga sana jika melihat aku bunuh diri.

Tanpaku sadari aku masuk ke dalam taman dan duduk di salah satu kursi sana. Duduk merenungi semuanya. Seandainya waktu bisa kembali terulang, seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa eommaku hidup. Aku ingin eomma memelukku sekarang, pasti akan terasa hangat. Mengingat semua itu membuat air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Aku masih ingat saat eomma mau meninggal agar aku tinggal dengan appaku dan hidup bahagia disana.

Aku tidak pernah tau jika appaku adalah seorang yang otoriter, tegas tapi yang paling penting dia tidak pernah menyayangiku, tidak akan pernah. Dia hanya melihatku sebagai penggantinya jika nanti dia sudah pensiun atau tiada.

Aku tidak menyadari jika hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya dan aku masih merenungi semua ini.

'Kenapa setelah eomma pergi, hidupku jadi tak menentu seperti ini. Andai bisa kuulang waktu' Kataku dalam hati

"Tidak baik jika kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Kau nanti bisa masuk angin." Ucapnya dengan suara lembut

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tegap tinggi, dan berwajah tampan sangat tampan (?) Pria itu berdiri didekatku sambil membagi payungnya denganku yang duduk.

"Kau siapa? Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku" Ucapku ketus. Jelas aku ketus aku tidak tahu siapa pria disampingku ini yang membagi payungnya denganku.

"Aku junhyung atau kau bisa memanggilku jun. Aku orang baru disini. Baru pindah ke apartemen itu. " Ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah apartemen dengan kawasan elit

"Aku yoseob. Kau orang baru? Pantas tidak pernah melihatmu" Ucapku pelan

"Mau mampir ke apartemenku? Anggap saja kau berkunjung ketempatku. Nanti disana akan kubuatkan makanan dan minuman hangat agar kau tidak kedinginan. " Ujarnya lembut

Belum sempat aku menjawab, junhyung sudah menarikku dan kami pun berlari menuju apartemennya.

Begitu kami tiba disana, tampaknya sebuah apartemen mewah dengan peralatan lengkap.

"Semua peralatan ini pasti bermerk, aku baru tau apartemenmu mewah sekali" Ucapku pelan mengangumi

"Ya, ibuku yang mengurus semuanya. Dia tidak ingin aku menggunakan sembarang produk. Kalau kau ingin melihat-lihat silahkan aku mau ke dapur membuat minuman untuk kita." Ucapnya lembut

"Kau pasti sangat disayang oleh orang tuamu, tidak seperti aku." Ucapku pelan, sangat pelan hingga junhyung mungkin tidak dapat mendengar perkataanku.

Aku tidak menyadari junhyung sudah pergi ke dapur meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku yang merasa mendapat ijin, masuk lebih dalam bagian apartemennya.

"Untuk ukuran seorang pria, apartemenmu sangat rapi, bahkan lebih rapi daripada kamarku" Gumamku pelan

"Well terima kasih atas pujiannya" Ucapnya lembut seraya menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas untukku

"Haiyaa?! Kau mengagetkanku... Well terima kasih coklat panasnya" Ucapku tersenyum lembut sambil menerima secangkir coklat panas

"Minumlah sekali hangat" Ucapnya lembut

Aku meminum coklat panas buatannya secara perlahan tanpa menyadari kini kami duduk dikamarnya atau mungkin jika dapat aku perjelas adalah ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengabari orang rumahmu dan orang tuamu? Siapa tahu mereka mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucapnya penasaran

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mereka tidak akan memperdulikanku!" Ucapku kesal

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terlihat marah dan benci sekali dengan mereka?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Aku... Tinggal dengan appaku yang baru bertemu setahun ini. Selama ini aku tinggal dengan eommaku. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan setaun yang lalu. Dia juga yang meyuruhku untuk tinggal dengan appaku. Menurut dia lebih aman menitipkanku pada appaku ketimbang aku harus tinggal sendiri" Ucapku pelan

Tanpa kusadari junghyung memelukku dengan eratnya

"Sabarlah hidup itu terkadang menyulitkan" Ucap junhyung pelan memelukku

"Hidup pasti bahagia sekali yaaa mempunyai orang tua yang menyayangimu" Ucapku sambil menatap matanya yang teduh itu

"Aku... Aku kabur dari orang tuaku. Mereka memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka. Aku harus menikah dengan mantan kekasihku. Aku dengan gadis itu putus karena keegoisannya. Dia meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata, pergi begitu saja dan sekarang dia kembali seakan tak bersalah." Ucap junhyung pelan

"Ini aneh kau tinggal diapartemenmu, yang dimana orang tuamu tahu?" Ucapku tidak percaya

"Setiap aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku atau yaa dapat kukatakan nunna dan eommaku maka aku tinggal disini meskipun mereka tahu aku disini, mereka tidak akan mengusikku. Karena mereka tahu aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Ucap junhyung pelan

'Eomma? Kemana appaanya?' Tanyaku dalam hati

Aku ingin melanjutkan pertanyaanku tapi aku terlalu takut jika pertanyaan ini menganggunya.

Seperti sihir pelukkannya yang hangat membawaku pada mimpi yang hangat.

Sejak hari itu, aku dekat dengan junhyung. Kami selalu bersama, ketika aku bertengkar dengan appaku maka aku akan ke apartemennya dan selalu berakhir dengan menangis dipelukkannya.

Seperti hari ini, dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku untuk menonton film.

Aku sudah sampai di bioskop sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

"Kau dimana junhyung? Jangan membuatku cemas" Ujarku pelan sambil melihat jam ditangan

"Yoseob... Maaf membuatmu menunggu lamaaa" Teriak junhyung pelan secara menetralkan nafasnya

"Kau kemana sajaa? Membuatku menunggu" Ucapku ketus

"Aku... Sudahlah nanti saja bahas ini, ayoo segera menonton" Ucapnya sambil menarikku kedalam ruangan bioskop.

Sebenarnya film yang kami tonton film cerita drama romantis yang di rekomendasikan oleh junhyung. Dia mengatakan film ini bagus jika ditonton oleh sepasang kekasih, tapi aku dan junghyung bukan sepasang kekasih atau mungkinkah aku calon kekasihnya? Hmm kita lihat saja nanti.

Ups calon kekasih, bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan hal ini.

"Bodoh" Gumamku pelan sangat pelan agar tidak menganggu

Sepanjang film kulihat junhyung sangat antusias dan terus mengenggam tanganmu erat.

Genggaman tangannya yang hangat, mengingatkanku akan pelukannya yang hangat dan senyumannya yang lembut, hingga membuat dadaku berdesir pelan.

"Bodoh kenapa hanya mengingat hal manis yang dilakukan junhyung kau berdetak lebih cepat" Gumamku pelan amat sangat pelan

Junhyung sepertinya tidak menghiraukan gumamku buktinya genggamannya makin erat padaku.

Aku memang tidak menyadari film apa ini, tapi mengapa genggamannya seerat ini.

'Padahal ini hanya film romantis mengapa bisa seerat ini' Pikirku dalam hati

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memfokuskan diri pada film ini, dan mencoba menghiraukan debaran di dadaku.

Aku baru menyadari film yang kami tonton itu merupakan film dewasa dan kini scene yang paling ditunggu, yaitu scene adegan ranjang. Ketika dua manusia itu bergumul diatas ranjang mencari kenikmatan dari pasangannya.

"Pantas genggaman tangannya erat" Gumamku pelan

'Apa jangan-jangan junhyung terangsang oleh film ini? Ku akui film ini memang membuatku sedikit terangsang' Pikirku melayang sambil menatapnya lekat mencoba mencari kebenaran akan hal tersebut.

Aku terus menatapnya hingga tidak menyadari jika film tersebut sudah selesai, dan junhyung sepertinya menyadari tatapanku padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Apa aku terlihat begitu tampan?" Tanyanya pelan

"Ah... Bukan... Ayoo kita cari makan" Ucapku pelan seraya bangun dari tempat duduk mencoba melepaskan genggaman junhyung namun junhyung malah menggengam tanganku erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya hingga membuatku jatuh ditempatnya. Kini tampaklah seperti junhyung memangku diriku.

Aku tidak menyadari jika junhyung mengecup singkat leherku sambil membisikkan kalimat

"Aku ingin memakanmu" Bisiknya pelan sambil mengecup telingaku pelan

Aku yang mendengarkan kalimat tersebut, hanga mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa kau betah duduk diatasku?" Ucapnya menggodaku

"Aniyaa, bukan itu.. Haishh baiklah aku bangun, jangan menarikku lagi" Gerutuku kesal

"Kau kanibal sekali ingin memakanku, aku harus waspada terhadapmu. Jangan-jangan nanti saat aku tertidur kau memakanku secara perlahan" Ucapku menduga sambil beranjak bangun dari pangkuan junhyung

"Hahaha, aku tidak akan sekejam itu tapi caramu bolehlah ku pakai. Aku akan memakanmu saat kau tertidur" Ucapnya menerawang sambil beranjak bangun

"Kau ini, menyebalkan" Ucapku kesal

"Hahaha, kau tampak seperti wanita yang sedang ngambek kepada kekasihnya kau tahu, sudahlah ayo kita makan" Ucap junhyung menarik tanganku

Dia menarik tanganku lembut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju pada kami.

Saat akan melangkah keluar, aku tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Junhyung oppa..." Teriak seorang gadis pelan namun masih dapat kudengar.

Mendengar hal itu, langkahnya terhenti dan kami menoleh arah suaranya.

Junhyung hanya diam begitu juga dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, apa dia memiliki hubungannya junhyung yang dekat atau dia...

Mereka terus saling menatap satu sama lain dan tanganku terus digenggam erat olehnya, junhyung.

"Kau laparkan, sayang? Mari kita makan" Ucap junhyung dingin secara membalikkan badan kita dan merangkulku erat

Aku menatap dia dengan tatapan kaget, 'Sayang? Kau tidak salah memangilku dengan sebutan itu' Kataku dalam hati

Namun aku hanya diam membisu sambil menatapnya.

Aku tidak menyadari kalau gadis yang memanggil kami tadi berlari menghampiri kami

"Tunggu oppa..." Ucap gadis itu sambil menghampiri kami.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, semua sudah jelas. Aku dan kekasihku akan menikah, tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi." Ucap junhyung dingin

'Apa menikah? Junhyung pasti salah' Kataku dalam hati

"Aku tahu oppa kau masih mencintaiku dan kita akan bersama, kau tidak akan menikahi pria ini. Pria yang tidak jelas siapa, lagipula apa kau bukan gay" Ucap gadis itu pantang menyerah

"Well ku beritahu padamu bahwa aku akan mencintainya, tidak perduli dia lelaki atau perempuan." Ucapnya tegas dan tidak ada keraguan

'Bolehkah aku berharap lebih? Aku sepertinya menyukaimu junhyung' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau bohong oppa, kau masih mencintaiku. Kau tidak akan pernah rela melihatku bersedih, kau rela melakukan segalanya padaku apapun itu." Ucap gadis itu teriak tidak percaya.

"Terserah padamu" Ucap junhyung dingin.

Dia pun menarik tanganku agar bergegas meninggalkan gadis itu.

Junhyung menarik tanganku hingga kami masuk kedalam mobilnya, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan, karena aku jengah dengan kondisi ini maka kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Aku..." Ucapku pelan tanpa aba-aba junhyung memutuskan perkataanku

"Gadis itu, dia yang akan dinikahi denganku. Dia mengira aku masih mencintainya padahal nyatanya tidak. Aku minta maaf jika tadi perkataanku ada yang menyakitimu atau menyinggungmu, aku hanya ingin agar dia mengira kita memiliki hubungan dan dia berhenti berharap padaku." Ucap junhyung pelan

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah biasa..." Ucapku pelan

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut" Ucapnya pelan

Dan junhyung pun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan semua tanya dalam hatiku.

Aku hanya diam sambil memandang langit diatas sana menikmati pemandangan, mungkin.

'Dan biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab semua keresahanku dan perasaanku padamu' Kataku dalam hati

Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku menyukainya, aku tahu ini aneh tapi mencintainya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirinya senyumannya, tatapannya, sikapnya yang lembut, caranya memelukku, selalu membuatku ingin bersandar ditempatnya.

Keesokkan harinya...

Ting tong ting tong~

'Siapa yang bertamu pagi' Tanyaku dalam hati sambil membuatkan sarapan untukku dengan junhyung.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya, kau lanjutkan saja memasaknya" Ucapnya santai

Begitu junhyung membuka pintu tampaknya 3 orang gadis yang aku tidak tahu siapa namun yang jelas salah satunya adalah gadis yang kemarin.

"Ah kalian yang datang, mau apa? Mengacau hidupku lagi? Blum puas selama ini aku mengikuti keinginan kalian" Ucap junhyung sinis.

"Kami datang untuk menjengukmu" Ucap salah satu dari gadis itu.

"Siapa yang datang?" Tanyaku sambil menyiapkan makanan untukku dan junhyung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa sayang" Ucap junhyung lembut.

'Kalau junhyung memanggilku sayang jangan bilang ada kaitannya dengan yang kemarin' Kataku dalam hati

"Kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" Tanya junhyung sinis pada ketiga gadis itu.

"Tentu saja kami mau masuk ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan" Ucap salah satu gadis itu angkuh

Segeralah mereka masuk ke ruang apartemen dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

Begitu mereka masuk, junhyung menghampiriku. Dia memelukku dari belakang dan mengecup leherlu singkat namun meninggalkan tanda.

"Kita sarapan bersama, didepan" Ucapnya menggodaku.

"Kau tidak sakit kan? Berhentilah memelukku dari belakang, dan jangan panggil aku sayang" Bisikku pelan karena kini junhyung masih memelukku dengan eratnya.

"Kau jangan menggodaku lagi sayang, kau tahu aku bisa kehilangan kontrol kalau kau terus menggodanya" Ucapnya menggodaku.

"Kau... Sudahlah biarkan aku menyiapkan ini, kau tunggulah sebentar" Ucapku pelan namun junhyung malah mengeratkan pelukkannya

"Hiyaa, kenapa kau malah mengencangkannya, lepaskan.. Aku sulit untuk bergerak kau tahu" Sewotku

"Baiklah... Ku tunggu yaa jangan membuatku menunggu begitu lama" Ucapnya sambil menggodaku

"Haish itu anak..." Gerutuku pelan

Junhyung pun segera meninggalkanku dan kembali ke depan bertemu dengan mereka dan aku pun kembali menyiapkan sarapan kami.

Tak berapa lama, makanan kami siap dan aku telah siap menyiapkan segalanya.

"Jun, ayo sarapan" Panggilku pelan sambil mencarinya ke ruang tamu didepan.

Terlihat gadis yang kemarin itu sedih sedangkan gadis yang satunya mencoba menenangkannya, dan satu lagi gadis atau dapat kukatakan wanita karena dia jauh lebih tua dari kedua gadis itu terlihat serius.

"Jun, ayo makan" Panggilku tanpa mencoba mengusiknya.

"Sini sayang, kemarilah kau jangan takut" Ucapnya lembut

Aku seperti merespon perkataannya, menghampirinya duduk didekatnya.

Junhyung yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku tidak tahu

"Kau harus berkenalan, wanita ini adalah eommaku, gadis yang disebelahnya nunnaku, dan yang paling terakhir dia adalah mantan kekasihku. Kita akan menikah sayang" Ucapnya lembut

'Ha? Menikah? Denganmu? Kau tidak salah?' Tanyaku dalam hati

"Kau jangan terkejut begitu sayang, jadi begini kau tahu kan jika aku tidak menginginkan pernikahanky dengannya jadi eommaku dan nunnaku datang untuk membuat perjanjian. Aku harus kuliah diluar dan mengurus perusahaan begitu perusahaanku selama beberapa tahun, lalu jika sudah sukses maka kita menikah" Ucap junhyung lembut.

"Ya, lalu?" Tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau kan menungguku hingga aku bisa mencapai titik itu?" Ucapnya penuh harap dan penasaran.

'Aku memang menyukaimu jun, tapi haruskah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau menyukaiku atau tidak?' Kataku dalam hati.

"Yaa, baiklah" Ucapku pelan.

Junhyung yang mendengarkan hal itu segera memelukku erat.

"_Thanks, baby i know you will be waiting for me, i love you si much_" Ucapnya haru.

"Baiklah karena kekasihmu sudah setuju maka besok kau harus berangkat ke jerman" Ucap eomma junhyung tegas.

"Baiklah eomma terima kasih atas penawaran ini" Ucap junhyung bahagia.

'Aku tidak tahu apa kau bahagia tidak menikah dengan gadis itu dan bisa lepas dari pernikahan yang menurutmu konyol atau karena yang lain' Tanyaku dalam hati

Segeralah mereka pamit pulang, tidak mau mengganggu hari terakhir junhyung disini. Mereka ingin junhyung menikmati hari terakhirnya karena besok dia sudah dijerman dan harus fokus dengan study dan perusahaan.

Sepanjang hari ini, junhyung memperlakukanku dengan manis dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya

'Apa kau benar menyukaiku? Tidakkah ini hanya sekedar harapku saja? Dan mungkinkah kau akan kembali? Karena peluang kamu kembali itu sangatlah kecil' Tanyaku pelan

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya penasaran

Kini kami dikamar beduaan, kami tidak melakukan yang macam-macam. Aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang.

'Aku akan merindukan dada ini, dan semua kehangatan ini' Kataku dalam hati

"Kau percayalah padaku, aku akan kembali padamu dan kita akan bersama untuk selamanya" Ucap junhyung pelan sambil mengecup keningku lembut.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam terakhir jika kau tidak kembali, aku tidak menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Sungguh tidak menyesal, hal yang mungkin kusesalkan adalah aku tidak dapat mengatakannya kepadamu bahwa aku mencintaimu.

'Aku mencintaimu junhyung' Kataku dalam hati

Dan keesokkan harinya junhyung pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

~End flash back~

Ini sudah 6 tahun kau pergi junhyung, apa kau tidak merindukanku atau kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai alat agar tidak menikah?

Huftt

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan

'_Life should must go on if you don't comeback, i'm okai... I never regret to loving you_' Ucapku pelan sambil menatap diriku

"Aku harus meninggalkan apartemen ini secepatnya, aku harus pindah. Ini bukan apartemenku, ini apartemenmu jun masih apartemenmu. Aku hanya orang yang menumpang disini" Ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri

Segeralah aku bangun pagi untuk berangkat kerja.

Ya, kini aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Aku tidak mungkin bergantung pada orang tuaku bukan, hubunganku memburuk dengan mereka terlebih sejak hari itu dimana gadis appaku menginginkan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma. Sejak itu aku pergi dan mereka tidak pernah mencoba menghubungiku, mencariku jadi untuk apa aku tinggal dengan mereka. Mereka kira aku akan kembali ke mereka tapi mereka salah aku tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Kau melihat berita apa oppa? serius sekali" Ucap nari gadis anak pemilik kantorku bekerja.

Nari, gadis itu menyukaiku dan itu sangat tampak jelas terlihat. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan perhatian dan rasa cintanya padaku meskipun dihadapan banyak orang.

Terkadang aku kasian pada dirinya, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun namun tetap saja keras kepala dan memaksa. Dia menganggap bahwa dia kurang usaha untuk mendapatkanku.

"Aku hanya melihat berita tentang apartemen atau tempat tinggal yang murah, sepertinya aku mau pindah dari tempat tinggalku" Ucapku pelan

"Memang kenapa dengan tempat tinggalmu? Apa kau mau tinggal denganku?" Ucap nari spontan saja

"Tidak apa aku hanya mencoba mencari suasana baru dan terima kasih atas tawaranmu tapi aku menolak karena kita blum menikah" Ucapku lembut

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah oppa, kita membina rumah tangga bersama" Ucap nari bahagia sambil penuh harap

'Jadi mengingatkanku kepadamu junhyung' Kataku dalam hati

"Maaf nari, aku bahkan belum berfikir untuk menikah" Ucapku berbohong.

'Aku masih menanti junhyung, nari mengertilah' Tambahku dalam hati bergegas untuk bangun dari kedai taman didekat kantor.

Segeralah aku beranjak bangun menuju meja tempatku kerjaku.

Semua orang-orang dikantor sudah pada tahu dengan tingkah nari dan nari bahkan sudah mengklaim aku sebagai kekasihnya.

Aku mengerti nari adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini jadi dia bisa menempatku dimanapun.

Awalnya dia ingin satu ruangan denganku tapi aku menolak, bukannya aku tidak tahu diri tapi aku tahu jelas nari bisa memangsaku jika aku dengannya satu ruangan.

"Maaf, tapi meeting akan segera dimulai" Ucap teman kantor pelan

"Okai" Ucapku lembut

Semua orang dikantor jelas jadi takut pada diriku karena takut aku akan membicarakan yang macam-macam kepada nari.

Segeralah aku memasukki ruang rapat, dan dapat ku lihat semua sudah berkumpul dan tentu saja ada nari. Untung saja aku memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari nari hingga dia hanya memandangiku sepanjang rapat ini berlangsung.

Aku tahu jika hari ini ada presentasi dari suatu perusahaan tapi yang aku tidak tahu adalah yang mempresentasikan itu adalah junhyung.

Begitu junhyung berdiri dan menjelaskan presentasinya, jelas perhatianku terfokus pada dirinya hingga mengabaikan semua orang yang ada diruangan rapat ini dan mungkin nari menyadari hal tersebut.

'Junhyungku, kau kah itu?' Tanyaku dalam hati

Begitu selesai presentasi itu, diberikan jeda sekitar 30 sampai 40 menit untuk beristirahat.

"Yoseob, keruanganku segera!" Perintah nari

Tidak biasanya nari memintaku untuk keruangannya namun keinginanku dan hatiku berkata lain, aku harus gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengan junhyung.

'Maaf, nari ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya' Kataku dalam hati

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari junhyung dan mengajaknya mengobrol dan tidak memperdulikan perintah yang nari berikan untukku.

Aku terus berkeliling diseluruh tempat hingga menemukannya di kedai kopi kantor. Dia duduk dengan tenangnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dalam dirinya.

Matanya, hidungnya, lengannya, bahunya, dadanya. Semua masih sama persis seperti jaman dulu sebelum dia meninggalkanku.

"Jun..." Panggilku pelan

Junhyung pun menoleh dan mendapati aku, namun dia malah tersenyum lembut

"Kemarilah, duduk denganku" Ucapnya lembut

Bergegaslah aku duduk disana tepat dihadapannya

"Kau, apa kabar?" Tanyaku lembut

"Aku baik hanya pening membagi waktu untuk study dengan kantor, kau sendiri apa kabar? Masih ditinggal di apartemenku?" Ucapnya lembut

'Semua masih sama persis seperti dulu' Kataku dalam hati

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan yaa aku masih tinggal disana tapi kau tenang saja aku akan mencari tempat untuk tinggal" Ucapku pelan

"Kau sudah menikah? Dengan gadis itu? Gadis yang menatapmu terus selama presentasiku berlangsung?" Tanya junhyung to the point

"Ha? Oh nari? Anak gadis pemilik perusahaanku. Aku... Kita belum menikah. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya namun dia mengklaim atau mengakui aku sebagai kekasihnya. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan bahwa untuk meninggalkanku namun dia tidak mau. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ucapku pelan

"Aku? Tentu saja belum aku belum menikah aku menjaga hatiku dan peraaaanku untuk seseorang dimasa laluku" Ucapnya lembut

'Bolehkah aku berharap itu aku?' Tanyaku dalam hati

"Kukira kau sudah menikah, kau itu kan tampan siapa yang tidak menginginkan dirimu?" Ucapku konyol namun lega karena dia belum menikah

"Nanti malam aku ke apartemen yaa, ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan" Ucapnya lembut

"Baiklah, silahkan datang" Ucapku ramah

Dan kami pun tertawa bersama sambil mengenang masa lalu.

Kami terus mengobrol, hingga tak terasa hari mulai sore.

"Jun, kau harus tanggung jawab membuatku lupa akan rapat itu" Ucapku

"Ini salahmu seob, kau tahu kau yang membuatku lupa waktu" Ucap junhyung pelan

Dan kami segera kembali ke kantor.

Aku seolah tidak peduli jika nanti nari marah atau apa, yang jelas hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan buatku.

Kami memasuki lobby hotel dengan sambil tersenyum satu sama lqimdan junhyung mengenggam erat tanganku.

"Tunggu aku nanti malam okai" Ucapnya manja dan segera menghampiri asistennya.

Aku pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergegas menuju meja kantorku.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, begitu aku sampai dimejaku, nari langsung menarikku hingga ruangannya.

"Kau kemana saja?! Aku kan sudah bilang kau untuk keruanganku! Kenapa kau tidak menaati perintahku!" Ucap nari kesal

"Maaf aku..." Ucapku pelan

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu! Aku sudah katakan pada appaku agar kita menikah! Kau setuju atau tidak kita akan menikah!" Ucap nari kesal

"Apa?! Menikah? Kau sadar bukan? Aku sudah bilang jika aku belum ingin menikah, mengertilah" Ucapku pelan

"Kau belum ingin menikah? Bukannya tidak kan, tidak apa asal yang penting status kita jelas! Aku hanya ingin kau ada disampingku, itu saja" Ucap nari melembut

"Aku... Nari aku tidak bisa, mengertilah ini bukan tentang hal yang bisa kau memaksa sesukamu" Ucapku pelan

"Kenapa tidak bisa?! Kenapaa?!" Teriak nari frustasi dan aku tahu jelas bahwa teriakkannya dapat didengar sampai luar ruangan.

"Aku... Aku masih mencintai seseorang dimasa laluku. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya" Ucapku pelan

"Apa? Siapaaa dia? Apa aku perlu menjadi dirinya agar bisa bersama dengan dirimu?" Ucap nari putus asa

"Tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikannya. Kau gadis yang cantik, pasti bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku" Ucapku lembut

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu, tidakkah kau mengerti" Ucap nari sedih

"Aku... Maafkan aku nari, aku masih mencintainya. Rasa ini tidak berubah meskipun sudah 6 tahun berlalu. " Ucapku jujur tanpa menutupi apapun

"Siapa orang itu?" Ucap nari putus asa

"Seseorang itu yang telah hadir dalam hidupku, dan membuat hari-hariku cerah." Ucapku lembut

"Kau... Apa kurangku hingga kau seperti ini?! Apa aku kurang cantik? Atau aku kurang mempesonamu?!" Ucap nari sedih

"Nari maafkan aku, sejak awal aku dipikat oleh dirinya dan pesonanya." Ucapku lembut

"Tapi..." Ucap nari sedih

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini cukup lama dan sepertinya inilah saat yang tepat. Menurutku akan jauh lebih baik jika aku keluar agar kau dapat melupakanku. " Ucapku pelan tanpa maksud menyakitinya.

"Jangan, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak sanggup jika aku tidak melihatmu" Ucap nari sedih

"Maaf nari, aku tidak tega jika menyakitimu terus. Terima kasih atas apapun yang kau lakukan untukku dan maaf aku belum bisa membalas kebaikkanmu, aku pergi jaga dirimu" Ucapku pelan sambil melangkah keluar meninggalkannya tanpa mencoba untuk menoleh kearahnya lagi.

'Aku mungkin menyesal tapi aku sungguh tidak mau membohongi perasaanku lagi' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku kembali ke mejaku dan membereskan barang-barangku.

'Apa yang akan kukatakan pada junhyung nanti jika aku keluar dari perusahaan ini' Kataku sambil membereskan barang-barangku.

Kurasa mungkin semua karyawan perusahaan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin anak pemilik perusahaan ini ditolak olehku.

Tanpa memperdulikan mereka segeralah aku melangkah keluar kantor sambil membawa barang-barangku.

Aku tidak tahu jika junhyung masih berada disini, menungguku dna dia cukup terkejut melihatku membawa barang-barangku keluar.

"Yosoeb? Kau mau pindahan atau mau...?" Ucapnya terkejut

"Kau? Masi disini? Yaa aku keluar dari perusahaan ini. Aku ingin agar nari dapat melupakanku" Ucapku jujur

"Ahh gadis yang kau ceritakan itu yaaa, kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?" Tanya junhyung

"Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai seseorang dimasa laluku" Ucapku pelan

"Okai, mari ku bantu" Ucap junhyung pelan

Dan junhyung pun membantuku membawa barang-barangku. Dia menaruhnya di bagasi mobil.

Kami masi berada diparkiran atau mungkin dapat kukatakan kami berada didalam mobil dan saat ini kami hanya berdua tidak ada orang lain, maksudku tidak ada supir dan asisten yang menemaninya.

"Yoseob ada yang mau kukatakan... Maaf kalau kau marah sebelumnya tapi kau mau kan menimah denganku?" Ucap junhyung pelan dan terbata.

"Ha? Aku? Kau tidak salah?" Ucapku kaget

"Ya, dirimu. Aku menyukaimu sudah lama" Ucap junhyung yakin

"Kau ini kenapa baru sekarang mengatakannya bodoh, aku sudah menunggu kata-kata itu sejak lama." Ucapku lega sekaligus tidak percaya

Jadi selama ini junhyung menyukaiku dan aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

'Rasanya tidak percaya' Kataku dalam hati

"Jadi kita menikah?" Tanya junhyung sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya.

"Yaa, tapi caramu melamar sangatlah tidak romantis. Masa aku dilamar ditempat parkir dan didalam mobil" Ucapku sambil .

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting kita menikah, Terima kasihh sayang, beribu-ribu terima kasih. Kau tahu sudah lama aku menantikan ini" Ucap junhyung bahagia

"Sudah-sudah mau sampai kita disini" Ucapku sambil mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Padahal tadinya aku ingin melamarmu malam tapi aku sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan perasaanku lagi. Terima kasih sayangkuh sudah mrnungguku selama ini. Aku janji aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dan keluarga kita" Ucap junhyung bahagia

"Keluarga kita? Kita bahkan belum punya anak junhyung" Ucapku pelan

"Anak? Bagaimana jika membuatnya malam ini, pasti 'menyenangkan' iyaa bukan?" Ucapnya sambil melirikku dengan maksud terselubung (?)

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti tapi melihat tatapannya seperti itu aku paham maksudnya.

"Ha? Aku tahu apa maksudmu, mesum kau inii" Ucapku kaget

"Baiklah marii kita pulang aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipimu" Ucapnya vulgar tanpa berusaha menutupi maksudnya

Segeralah junhyung membawa mobil ini cepat dan tidak sabar.

THE END.

Well i'm back

Any one miss me? Wkwkwkw

Aku kembali dengan membawa ff oneshoot junseob soalnya aku lagi suka pairing ini.

Jika kalian gak suka sama pairingnya jangan dibaca yaa.

Untuk cerita yunjae yang blum tamatkan aku usahakan untuk menamatkannya koq dan buat cerita baru cuma nanti paling ceritanya selang seling sama junseob ^_~.

Btw aku kangen sama kalian...

Mau kalian yang suka kasi komentar di ffku atau silent readerku. Aku kangen kalian {}.

Makasih yaaa udah nyempetin buat baca ff abal"ku ini^_~.

Berminat review?


End file.
